Usuario Blog:Moonareon/Top 5 Canciones de FNaF que te darán otra imagen de este
Tuve una pesadilla en la que el Fandom me odiaba D: oh my goood ded Muy buenas mi comunidad Funtime! Todos sabemos que la popularidad de FNaF ha llegado hasta al arte: Dibujos, películas, libros, bailes (no mames ballora ok no xp) y hasta canciones. Las canciones son fan-mades, pero están muy buenas, como lo son Join us for a Bite y la clásica canción de los Animatrónicos. Sin embargo, hay canciones que son más fieles al juego, en caso de que su objetivo de ser pegadiza, se torna a ser aterradora como el juego, hasta el punto de hacerte ver las partes de la historia de FNaF que quedan ocultas, así como ver qué tan siniestra puede quedar la historia de la saga. Así que, te presento: Las cinco canciones de Five Nights at Freddy's que te verán ver qué tan oscura o trágica puede ser la historia del videojuego Five Nights at Freddy's creado por Scott Cawthon xdddd Número 5: Break my Mind: Esta canción no logra ser de un tipo tan aterrador, pero logra mostrar al jugador, víctima de sus pesadillas y una muerte injusta, al estar rodeado de sus mayores temores. Además de que DAGames no debió beber tanto café antes de cantar, se ve a los animatrónicos hablando de una forma siniestra y el jugador habla con una voz suave y se nota su temor. No se lleva mucho el puesto, pero meh. Número 4: La canción de FNaF 3 de Town: La canción habla sobre las almas de los niños. Algo que llama la atención de esta canción es que es interpretada por una persona aparentemente buena, y expresa sentimientos de las almas sobre su vida pasada. Creo que fue suficiente. Número 3: Like it or not: Esta canción es de CG5 y Dawko, y saben cantar muy bien. La parte triste de esta canción, es, claro, el final. Pobre Helpy R.I.P 2023 - 2023 El pobre se vio cómo se quemaba y fallaban sus sistemas, y... ya, fin. Algo que sinceramente no me gusta de la canción (es drama, ok?) es que el guardia no se encargó de hacer nada, ni apagó ni usó la linterna. Todo lo que hizo fue cantar mientras yo pierdo una y otra vez. Guardia Nocturno usó Canto Mortal. Es super efectivo! Henry usó Lanzallamas. Es pendejamente efectivo! Dice mi hermanito que Helpy no es inocente ya que fue él quien quemó la pizzería xd. Número 2: Sister Location Epic Rap: No hablo del de Jay-F, Doblecero, Kinox y Sora, hablo del Epic (este otro era más epic :V), hablo del de Zarcort, Kronno y JT Machinima. No sé si era precisamente este, porque la canción no creo que fuera original del rap, pero puede que esté equivocado. Una música que ponían al medio y al final de dicha canción, que sonaba lento y con un tono terrorífico, y me hizo recordar que SL era en un circo caray xd Número 1: Labyrinth: Esta canción es realmente mi canción de FNaF favorita, de hecho, mi favorita del universo. De CG5, Dawko, DAGames, Chi Chi, Fandroid y Caleb Hyles. La versión de la que hablo como aterradora (claro, no es que la canción de miedo, es que te darán otra expectativa de la historia) es una versión animada por un fan, que no sé quién es, pero hizo un muy buen trabajo animando. En el final de la canción, se ven a los Rockstars, y es cuando las máquinas exploten y la pizzería se queme, y como los animatrónicos tenían esperanza, se pusieron a cantar porque creyeron que se iban a salvar haciéndolo xd y las ventilaciones se cerraron y Molten Freddy se aplastó jaja. Al final, se ve la pizzería quemada y derrumbada mientras que Helpy (cabeza) dijo "Thank you for all you've done" y se le cayó la mandíbula, que gracioso xddd! Les dejo el enlace de la original. Advertencia, luces epilépticas: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2o5HtgKIhk Bueno chicos, eso fue todo! Un gran abrazo (screamer sorry) y nos vemos! Bye! Categoría:Entradas